Friends?
by MikeMc
Summary: She has visions of a brown eyed beauty. How will Alice deal with it? Love, lust and friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running

Having been on the run for most of her life, she hadn't had any real friends. She had the music that she loved and her visions that kept her company. She had been hoping to meet him at the diner as she always foresaw it but then oneday that vision changed. She saw him laying in a pool of blood with someone standing over him. Now instead she saw a girl. She looked down at her bag and the label read Alice. She always chose a generic bag which wouldn't stand out from the rest, she was always afraid he would come. He had killed the man who made her what she was. She could only remember his face and the last words he spoke before the pain hit her "Run when you wake". Her last and only memory from he previous life. Now she lived in the future in the land of her visions, in the land with the girl she'd seen.

She'd seen her in all the stages of her life, the girls life being just as sad as her own. The girl had a family who loved her but couldn't stand each other. So eventually they'd split. Alice couldn't be sure of what would happen when, but she knew she was hardly wrong when it came to her visions. This girl would meet Alice the day she turned 17 and of that she was still sure. This beautiful girl had long brown hair and big beautiful brown eyes. She was slightly taller than Alice in the vision. Her name was fitting for such a beautiful girl 'Bella'

She was always torn between going to look for Bella and see what developed between them. Or leaving the girl alone so that she could live her human life without this entire mythical world. This clouded her visions because there was an undecided decision. She saw Bella move to a rainy place and go to school there. She saw the schools name Forks Highschool. A few clicks later and Alice had her mind made up. She had to go where Bella was to three simple reasons.

1. Bella was there

2. Majority of the year was cloudy which meant Alice could walk around more often

3. It was close to Seattle and Portland which meant Alice could feed without getting noticed too often.

She had contacts for her red eyes and she had a story in place. Her name was Alice Mary Brandon and she lived with her aunt who was always away on business and decided on a small town to keep Alice out of too much trouble. Her aunt was a business consultant and that explained the money that Alice had. She started packing her bags and progessively became faster and faster. She felt excited, what would happen remained a mystery for now.

She tossed everything in her BMW 1 series and drove to where Bella would be. On her way there she had found a house and it just happened to be a block away from Bella's father. She made the necessary calls and her 'aunt' became the new owner of the house.

On her drive down she had plenty of time to think. She didn't really know how Bella would respond to her, Hell she didn't even know what she wanted from Bella so this left a question in her mind. She hadn't really been part of a coven or part of a couple. She couldn't remember her human life and if she had a loving family. She knew very little about being part of a group or team or family. She knew how to blend and how to make herself part of the crowd.

Confusion

The first day of school would definitely be an eventful one. She had reached the sign 'Welcome To Forks'. She didn't feel very welcome though, the roads were empty and there was a drizzle coming down. She drove past an outdoor store which she couldn't see the name of clearly. She continued driving until her new home. It was well maintained and just perfect for her, it was hidden slightly from the curb and had a double garage for her and her 'aunt'.

As she walked in the door she thought 'Home Sweet Home'

AN - Short, I know. But I'm just testing this out. Let me know what you think. I want to write this. Let me know if you wanna read?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meet and greet

The problem with starting school in the middle of the semester at a small town school was that everyone took an interest in who you were, it was annoying and would piss any normal human off. Luckily Bella would have Alice, not that she knew it. Bella woke up feeling down, she didn't like the rain, or the cold, or the evergreen trees or even this house. But she wanted Renee to be happy, so she put hers one side for her mother. Charlie had given her a truck as a homecoming present and she met her childhood friend. Or atleast they told her that she didn't remember the long haired boy too well. He seemed nice. Bella got up and got done, she couldn't put it off any longer and it wouldn't be right being late on the first day of school. She drove to the school she would have gone to if she had stayed in Forks.

She pulled up next to a beautiful white car, Bella didn't speak car but she knew if they were nice or not. The driver got out and she immediately made the car she just got out of look like it wasn't good enough for her.

Alice had seen Bella watching her, her vision had changed as things do, Bella had gotten to Forks earlier than planned, so Alice would meet her today and not months from today. As she got out she saw Bella was impressed with her, she probably thought she was beautiful. She went up to Bella's window and knocked.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Could you help me find my way to the office?"

"I can't sorry. I'm new here too"

She blushed and averted her brown eyes.

"No problem! Let's tackle this together then."

Alice knew that Bella and her would have all the same classes. So when they got to the office it was no problem for them. The lady at the front desk knew she had two new students and had smiled when she saw they were together so she had less work to do. They got their schedules and their school maps.

"You two take care of each other"

"We will." Alice replied for both of them.

They walked to their first class which was home room. Everyone gave them a wide berth keeping to themselves and whispering. Alice could hear them though, some "who are they" and others "wow those two are seriously hot". Alice just smiled and laughed to herself

"Hey no fair. You can laugh all by yourself, share the joke"

"Not a joke really. I'm laughing at the fact that not one of them has introduced themselves to you. Clearly your beauty is scaring them off"

Bella didn't know how to take it, she was definitely not the beauty of this operation. She might be the brains but she definitely was the klutz. Since the car she had almost fallen thrice. She walked arm in arm with Alice who steadied her.

"No, I think you're the beautiful one between the two of us. Maybe its your beauty?"

"That's preposterous, you clearly don't own a mirror at home otherwise you would have known what I meant."

The rest of the way to class they were trying to prove the other was more beautiful. Home room was a waste of time and then they were off to english. They were doing Macbeth, which Bella had read before and Alice had read more than enough to care. They were sitting next to eachother writing notes.

_**So where do you come from Ms Swan?**_

_**Phoenix. How about you?**_

_**Alaska. I like the cold. **_

_**I hate it. Its so miserable. Why do you like it?**_

_**The cold doesn't pretend, it is what it is. You know what to expect, with the sunny days it could rain or be unbearably hot. Why do you live in Forks if you hate the rain then?**_

_**My mom is with her new husband**_

_**So you hate him more than what you hate the rain?**_

_**No its not that, he travels a lot! And my mom staying with me made her sad.**_

_**Okay... So now you're sad? Or is it miserable?**_

_**I'll go with sad**_

_**Anything I can do to brighten your day? **_

_**Very funny throwing your pun in there. But no I'll survive.**_

"Ms Brandon and Ms Swan, do you to have anything to share?"

"No sir" Bella answered

She blushed at the whole class giving the two of them attention.

"Later" she whispered to Alice and the sat in silence for the rest of the class.

20 minutes later class ended and they went to science. Once they arrived in the class they found two open seats. It was right at the back which proved to be nice and quiet. They watched everyone come in and last to enter were three students who walked like they owned the place.

"Ahh the Cullens, nice to see you could be bothered to come to class."

They took their seats next to Alice and Bella. Alice could hear their breaths and their whispers but she decided to focus on Bella. They continued they interrogation of one another via paper. They were vaguely paying attention as Bella had already done this assignment at her old school and Alice, well she said me too. Alice noticed everyone worked in pairs but for the Cullens, they worked in a group of three.

"Ok Cullens, let's see your worksheet."

It was as empty as when it was given to them. The teacher was outraged, he sent them to the principals office. While they were packing up Alice and Bella's worked got checked.

"Impressive. You've done this before"

The look on the Cullens faces were priceless.

"But they weren't working, they were talking to one another" the blonde whined.

"Well their work is done and yours was severely lacking"

They just left while Alice and Bella were laughing at them. The smaller guy looked back with hatred in his eyes. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. When the last bell rang and they were walking to the parking lot still arm in arm.

"So what are you going to be doing today?"

"I don't know, Charlie will only be home at five so I'll have some free time."

"Mind if I come over?"

"Not at all. You're the best friend I've ever had and I've only known you for a few hours"

"Awww. Ok where do you live?"

Bella gave her the address and they parted ways. Alice had managed her thirst quite well. She wasn't always around humans for lengthened periods of time. But being with Bella made it too easy. She drove home with Bella on her mind. At the wheel of the truck Bella couldn't believe she made a friend so quickly, and a friend so beautiful. With her short pixie like hair and her beautiful lips. She forced herself to think about other things, she had to cook for Charlie and maybe do some cleaning.

When she was driving she saw a white bmw parked in a drive way about one block from her, she checked the number plate and it was the one she had memorised unintentionally. PIXIE. No way, Alice lived so close to her. So close

AN - Thanks for the reviews guys and girls. The follows and the favourites mean a lot. Please do check out my other story if you'd be so kind. The chapters will get longer and I'm not sure how often I'll update, hopefully 2 to 3 times a week. HOPEFULLY. From chapter three I will reply to reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friends

It was nice having a genuine friend, she didn't have any in Phoenix and that made it much easier to leave. She had her mom and she left for her mom, now she had Alice and she would make staying in Forks easier. Maybe even enjoyable. Alice had come around only minutes after Bella had arrived home. She came in her car as it was raining again. While she was alone for the 2 minutes Alice wasn't there, Bella missed her. She had someone steadying her clumsiness all day and she missed Alice's cold arm in her warm one. She knew there was something different about Alice but she didn't really care. It wasn't what a person is that matters, it is who they are and how they treat others that matters. That was what her mom had always told her. She was pretty sure her mom meant nationality speaking not specie. But it still shouldn't make a difference. She started cleaning up the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"Hi."

Bella smiled, Alice leaned in and hugged her. Usually Bella wasn't for the emotional hugs and stuff but with Alice it was pleasant. Her smelling amazing was also a factor in her decision making process. Alice helped her clean and do homework, they spoke about Bella mostly and her past. She had told Alice everything and Alice listened. Bella asked about Alice and her aunt and how she came to live with an aunt.

"Before I answer, can I ask you one more question?"

"Hmmm ok..."

"Do you believe it is better to lie to someone and keep them safe, or tell them the truth and they will suffer a pain like nothing they have known before?"

Bella looked as she felt. Confused, she knew Alice didn't mean this question hypothetically. They continued in silence while Bella thought about Alice's question. She didn't know, would she rather be lied to and be happy or told the truth and hurt.

"Because I can't answer you honestly if I don't know what you prefer."

"I want to get to know you better. Honestly it feels like we could be great friends. So tell me the truth, but not all of it. Just enough so that there's no pain for now"

"Well that's no problem, first thing you should know is"

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Dad, this is Alice."

"Oh hi Alice, the other newcomer to Forks High?"

"Yes Chief Swan."

"Nice to meet you. You'll be staying for supper?"

"No I have to go. Was just keeping Bells company till you came home"

"Awww please stay Alice? After all you helped me cook"

"I have to go, I already had dinner plans. See you tomorrow at school"

She hugged Bella and smiled at Charlie and then she was gone.

"Bye" Bella muttered to herself.

"So making new friends I see."

"Yes dad, so would you like some Lasagne?"

"I'm starving bring it on"

They ate at the kitchen table and spoke about their days and about Alice. Charlie was really happy and relieved Bella had made a friend. He was shocked when she told him she would be living with him, as police chief he worked long hours sometimes and her being alone would have plagued his conscience terribly. Now she had Alice to keep her company when her was away or busy.

In Seattle Alice was having dinner too. She was a blonde who had just stepped out of the bookstore. She took a look at Alice and started in her direction.

"Hey."

"You wanna go somewhere?"

Sometimes Alice was blunt like this, she didn't waste time. She had preferred females, they were easier, quicker. She led her round back to the woods.

"So..."

Alice kissed her on the lips, she needed to shut her up. She kissed her cheeks and moved down to her neck. Before the girl opened her eyes again it was over. Alice didn't waste time she got in and out. She was clean too, she never got herself dirty. She dug quickly and buried the body almost 10ft deep. She was a killer, a precise and proficient one. The girl was a tourist as she had a California registration on her car. Alice got in her car and drove it to Ray's. He was a "car dealer" and Alice was his biggest supplier. He didn't ask many questions, he knew she was a hijacker or a thief who specialised in grand theft auto. She would drive the cars to Seattle or she would have a truck deliver a whole bunch of them. She was for all intents and purposes the golden egg laying goose for him.

"Ray"

"Alice"

"So usual arrangement 50% of the proceeds?"

"Nah keep this one. I'll need a car one day. Something fast. So keep one for me and one day you'll repay this favour"

"Cool"

She walked away and got on a bus back to Forks. She knew it would be a while so she pulled out her iPhone and listened to some music on her way back. She started off with some old school rock. Queen, she was browsing when one stood out that made her laugh. Another one Bites the dust. She listened but her thoughts drifted back to the brown eyed beauty. She was amazing, intelligent and funny. Alice hadn't know what she wanted out of this whole thing. But after only one day with her, she couldn't have anything else. She wanted to tell Bella everything, the whole sordid affair. Yet that was not fair to Bella. She had to make the choice. She had to choose the pain, but she wasn't ready for it. So Alice thought of the carefully edited truth.

She leaned back further into the chair and decided what she would tell Bella.

That she had no aunt and lived on her own. She had enough to take care of herself for many many years. She didn't have family and she did have a very strict diet which was why she couldn't eat with Bella.

That was enough, enough for Bella to figure it out without Alice telling her. It would give Bella time to think it through and decide. The bus continued motoring along when the vision hit her. It was Bella, she was at a lunch table with some kids Alice recognised from school. It was sunny out and Alice knew she wouldn't be there. She wondered which day it would be, till someone asked how she is enjoying her second day. Alice was sad at the fact that she wouldn't see Bella for the day, but she had a plan. Suddenly the bus was moving to slow for her liking, she knew she'd reach home while it was still dark so she'd be fine.

When she finally got to the first bus stop close to Forks she got off the bus and bolted into the woods where she double timed it till she made it to Bella's. She wrote a note and left it under Bella's windscreen wiper. She went home and took a shower. She tossed her clothes in the trash. One of her few rules, never wear something twice.

AN - Hope you Enjoy. Please do review, Favourite and Follow. Makes writing worth it.

Question: Who should admit their feelings first Alice or Bella?

Favourites : 4

Follows: 15

Share the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunshine, Blue Skies please go away

The sun woke Bella and for a heart stopping minute she thought Alice and Forks had been a dream. She kept her eyes closed hoping that if that was the case she'd be able to go back to sleep and see Alice again.

"Bells you're gonna be late!" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

Her heart when back to normal. She was dreaming, Forks was just sunny. She got showered and dressed. She went downstairs and ate cereal across from Charlie where he was reading the news paper. She didn't mind these silences, actually she preferred them. She thought about Alice, Beautiful Alice. Bella had dated before, both guys and girls but she had never in her life thought she'd want someone who looked like that. Alice was a rare find, she was both intelligent and beautiful. Most of all she wanted to be Bella's friend, with no strings attached. There was no benefit for Alice, she could hold her own in the class room and probably when it came to guys. The thought made Bella sad, Alice with some guy.

"Bells you ok?"

That snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah fine"

"Now maybe you want to start eating again?"

Charlie probably thought his daughter was going mad. Charlie got up to leave for work and Bella said good bye. She got to her truck and found the note on her windscreen, it was in a plastic bag.

"Dear Bella,

I won't be in school today. Try not to miss my presence too much.

Alice"

It hit Bella in the chest like a ton of bricks. No Alice for today at school. She sat in her truck for another ten minutes before she took off for school. She decided it was best for her just to go and get it over with. She would see Alice tomorrow. As she drove along all she could think of was Alice. She had to focus extra hard to drive, when she got to school most of the students were already in the building. She rushed in and got to homeroom which was uneventful as usual. As she left someone grabbed her arm.

"Hi"

She had black hair and she wore glasses.

"Bella right? I'm Angela, how are you?"

Bella could tell it took a lot for this girl to come and say hi to someone she didn't know.

"Yeah Bella, definitely not Isabella. I'm good, we share classes don't we?"

The girl, Angela looked relieved.

"Yeah all of them actually, where's your friend?"

"She isn't coming in today."

Saying that was more difficult than Bella had expected. Alice's note was still in her pocket. And she was doing the exact thing Alice told her not to do. So instead she threw herself into making another friend today, she spoke to Angela about herself and found out more about her. Angela loved photography and she was the school paper's photographer. Her dream was to leave Forks and become a freelance landscape photographer.

When she spoke about photography she lit up and was much less shy about herself and her surroundings. They walked to class and Bella took her usual seat and conveniently it was directly behind Angela. They focused in class and everything went smoothly. When lunch time came around Angela told Bella to come and sit with them. She introduced them all. Mike was the athletic guy and Jessica was the athletic girl, they seemed to be going out. Ben was sitting next to Mike and Angela and judging from their hushed conversation Angela and Ben were dating. Bella was the dreaded fifth wheel, but they didn't make her feel like it at all. They were all friendly and welcoming

"You know you should invite your friend to sit with us too. Where is she?"

Angela told him Alice wasn't in today, Bella mouthed thank you and Angela gave a brief nod. They had chemistry and gym left for the day, chemistry was a disaster because the Cullens were still upset about Bella and Alice showing them up. They were having a lecture today on mitosis, it was basically a summary and revision class, which went by quickly. The bell rang and Bella got up and tripped over the big guys foot. He started laughing at her and Bella could feel herself getting angry, she hated people like this. Luckily Mike shoved him back and helped Bella up.

"Watch yourself Cullen!"

With that Mike, Angela and Bella left the classroom. Bella couldn't believe them, what had she done for them to be such assholes. She missed Alice even more now, she was Bella's counterweight. She wished she had a phone so she couldn't text Alice. Bella had known this girl exactly one day and she wanted Alice to be her Alice even though she wasn't the best at relationships. She wondered how Alice felt about all this and more importantly her.

The rest of the day went off without much of a hitch, when she was driving home she noticed that Alice's car wasn't in the drive way. She went on her way cleaning the house, she put in her earphones and took out her mp3 player and put in both earphones and started playing her current favourite song. She never sang unless she was home alone, like now

"Do I wanna know?

If this feeling flows both ways

Sad to see you go

I've started hoping that you'd stay

Didn't we both know

That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day"

She kept quite after the chorus, the song really made her think. Alice. That's all she thought about today, she decided that she was going to make the move. Alice should feel the same way. And if she didn't well Bella that was a risk Bella was willing to take. When Charlie came home Bella had cooked him supper, done all her homework and started on a project. She had to kill time and ensure she didn't let Alice consume her every waking minute. When she washed up after Charlie he sat and asked about her day and how school was, they had a short conversation and Charlie went to the tv and Bella went upstairs where she decided to take a shower and have an early night.

Alice was laying on her cars roof looking up at the clear sky. It was very seldom that she could be outside like this, but Forks was quite at night. She thought about her life and how she had come to this point, she didn't think she'd be in Forks and going after a girl, she just hoped she hadn't scared Bella away by being too affectionate. She saw Bella's entire day, she wanted to punch the shit out of them. Trying to hurt Bella because they had done their work and the Cullens hadn't was completely unnecassary. She knew the clouds would be back tomorrow which meant she'd have her Bella back at her side.

AN - The vote was completely one sided. Everyone says Bella, and yes she will have a stronger role in this story. The song Bella sings is Do I wanna know by The Artic Monkeys. Take a listen to it, its really good.

Next question.

Should Alice tell Bella everything about herself and her nature?

Reviews : 9

Follows : 20

Favourites : 6


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Revelations

She liked thinking of Bella as her Bella, she continued laying there, she thought about how she would one day tell Bella about the Volturi and leaving everyone you know behind. She knew Bella only cared for her parents so she didn't have long before they would pass too. Alice didn't know much about loss, her past was a loss to her. She thought about one if Bella agreed to be changed that she would take Bella away from Forks. She had heard of a few islands that vampires used to get away from humans so that they could be outside in the sun without breaking the Volturi law. Don't get noticed is what it boiled down to, Alice had no problem with this rule as she was used to being around blood. She had been with humans before and she didn't feel the need to rip their necks open and feed. She had kissed humans and been fine. She felt a longing right now. Not for blood but for Bella. She was missing her brown eyed girl.

The music was playing in her car and she was listening to it, nothing seemed good on the radio. The dj was listening to him talk about something Alice wasn't interested in, he put on a song it started slow with a piano piece and then came on the womans voice

"Pride can stand

A thousand Trials

The strong will never fall

But watching stars without You

My soul cried

Heaving hard is full of pain

Oh, oh, the aching

'Cos I'm kissing you, oh

I'm kissing you"

That made up her mind. She wanted to be next to her now, she sat up and tried focusing on her future. It kept changing between her and Bella fighting or them kissing. She really hoped for the latter. She changed her mind on telling Bella and the vision stayed the same. One thing she knew was that she was going to Bella tonight. She got in her car and raced to her house.

Bella was laying in bed, she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts plagued her. She hated feeling this way when she needed to sleep. She turned and had a look at her clock that was next to her bedside table.

9:03

She had been laying her for an hour trying to get to sleep. She heard the door bell. Charlie always got up at night to get the door. She heard talking but she couldn't make out what was being said. She heard footsteps up the stairs and then her door opened slightly.

"Bells you awake?"

"Yeah dad"

"Come down you have a visitor."

Before she could ask who, he had left her room. What happened that someone needed to visit her at 9 at night. She was dressed in grey sweat pants and a white sleeveless top. She went downstairs barefoot. It was still a warm evening, she took the stairs slowly and cautiously. Then she saw who was there.

Alice.

She was standing there in a jeans, sneakers and a white top. She looked absolutely beautiful, Bella didn't mean for it to come out as rude when she asked

"What are you doing here?"

Alice looked at her puzzled. She didn't know how to take it. Was Bella hurt that Alice had ditched her on her second day?

"I thought I'd come say hi."

Then Bella smiled and Alice felt relief. Bella bounded down the remaining stairs and hugged Alice.

"Don't leave me alone at school again. It was horrible."

"I missed you too Bells"

Bella hated that nickname but coming out of that beautiful mouth how could she not melt.

"Outside?" Bella suggested.

"Yup"

"Dad I'm on the porch."

Charlie grunted and continued drinking his beer and watching some game. They sat on the top step Bella sat close to Alice and she noticed her cool skin.

"So why'd you ditch me?"

"Don't put it that way. I had circumstances, which I would tell you. But now isn't the right time okay. I'll tell you something though."

"Okay but promise me you'll tell me the entire truth one day when we both ready"

"Ok, I'll tell you this. I won't be at school on days the sun shines because my skin doesn't allow it. That's why I came to Forks. I don't have an aunt. Technically I'm an emancipated minor and I live alone in the house. My parents passed away quite a while ago and I inherited quite abit. That's all"

Alice kept looking forward. She didn't know what Bella would decide, she sat thinking about her future with this beautiful brown eyed girl

"Okay. But I have something to tell you too."

"You have my multiplied attention."

"Hahan funny. But listen to me woman."

Alice laughed at Bella's attempt to be serious and soon they were both laughing.

"Okay okay. What do you need to tell me?"

"You're a great person and though I've known you for one day and you're an awesome friend. But I don't want just your friendship, I don't want you to get the wrong idea and then I'm stuck as your friend and never have told you what I want. I want us to try."

"Try what exactly?"

"Try dating."

"Oh miss Swan you smooth talker. Ofcourse I'd be willing to try. You're an amazing person yourself. But I have one more question."

"Ask away, my cards are all on the table."

"When did you decide to tell me?"

"About 2 hours ago. I missed you today, but not like a friend misses a friend. I missed you like one lover longs for the other."

"Awww. So what do you want us to be? Together like a couple or just friends with benefits?"

"Alice look into my eyes"

Alice turned and sat with her legs crossed, mimicking Bella. She looked deep into those brown eyes.

"Alice I want you to be my girlfriend, I want you to be mine because I'm not going to share"

This girl was taking the lead, Alice sat just looking at her. She saw that Bella was singing a song that Alice loved earlier and decided to quote a line from it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt its just that I'm constantly on cusp of trying to kiss you."

She smiled, Alice liked the same music as she did.

"Then say yes and kiss me"

"Yes"

Bella closed her eyes and leaned forward and met Alice halfway. Their lips met, Bella felt the cold lips she thought about all day on hers. She parted her lips slightly allowing Alice in, their tongues caressed each other. It was a careful and cautious exploration of a new lover, Alice heard Charlie get up. So she pulled away and looked at Bella. The door opened and they were looking like two teenage girls talking.

"Girls its getting late. Tomorrow is school. Say good night."

He closed the door and went back inside.

"See you tomorrow Ms Swan"

"Don't miss me too much Ally"

"I'll try and fail horribly Bells"

AN - hope everyone enjoyed.

1. I agree Bella needs to have more back bone. So she will.

2. Yes the Cullens are human

3. Not only Alice will fall for Bella

Reviews : 16

Favs : 10

Follows : 27

Please share the story and if you interesed take a look at my other one its complete already.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob Black

Bella had an amazing week with Alice, although it was at school they still enjoyed being with eachother. Most days Alice would come over and do homework with Bella or watch her do housework. She never stayed for supper so after the third day Bella stopped asking, it was probably part of what she wasn't telling Bella, because Bella didn't want to hear it yet, but she was moving closer and closer to being ready to hear the whole truth. Even if it meant pain. The only problem with her whole week was today. It was game day and Charlie would be having Billy, Harry and Jake over to watch it. Bella tried to escape but Charlie got her to make some dip for the chips. She was making it when Jake and Billy showed up. Jake came to speak to Bella.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Jake"

"So how's the truck? Still enjoying it?"

"Yup she's still running smooth."

"So when you coming down to the res for a visit?"

"A few friends of mine want to go to La Push beach next weekend. Maybe I'll see you then?"

"No problem, so how's school?"

"Ahh the usual, nothing exciting. How's school on the res?"

"Its filled with people I already know, so nothing surprising. You staying for the game?"

"No, I don't like football or sports for that matter."

"Oh. So what you gonna be doing?"

"Escaping. Once I'm sone with this dip."

"Ok mind if I escape with you?"

"Ahh Jacob, I really have other plans."

He smiled at her to tell her everything was ok.

"That's cool. Just leave me here with the two old men. Three when Harry gets here."

He left the kitchen and went to Billy and Charlie where the pre game stuff was showing. Bella finished all the dips left them on the kitchen table and grabbed her jacket

"Dad the dip is on the kitchen table! I'm leaving see you later"

She went out the door. She was in the truck and then she decided to walk to Alice as it was close enough. As she was walking she realised that she never really walked around Forks , she was either at school or at home. She treated Forks as if she were only visiting it and not a part of it. It must have made Charlie sad. Honestly there was only one good thing about Forks and that was Alice.

She arrived at Alice's place and when she got to the door Alice opened it.

"Finally!" Alice beemed at her.

She pulled her in for a hug and kiss. She held Bella close to her. She always smelled so good to Alice. They probably stood there longer than they should have but neither of them cared. They wanted to be with each other and that was all that mattered.

"So can I come in or are we gonna just hug here in the doorway."

"Don't be silly come on in"

Bella stepped inside and was impressed. It was a beautiful home and on the inside it didn't look like it belonged in Forks. It belonged in a Manhattan building. The lounge was a mixture of black and white. Two white single seaters and a long three seater black couch. A beautiful black coffee table with a glass top , resting on top of a checkered black and white carpet.

The kitchen was black and silver, all the appliances were silver with black granite tops and light brown cabinets.

"Wow Alice its beautiful."

"You wanna see the rest?"

"Yes please"

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and lead her upstairs.

It was the most beautiful house Bella had ever seen in her entire was two bedrooms. One was painted a light shade of blue with a bed and built in cupboards, this was the guest room according to Alice. The other was painted a light purple, it had a massive bed and an en suite bathroom. The room looked perfect, just like its owner. Alice went back downstairs with Bella and showed her the study which was a perfect mixture of old and new. It had a big oak table which could sit three people, with two black office chairs. Alice had her laptop open on the one end with a few pages surrounding it.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, I'm just sorting out some stuff."

Bella knew when Alice was being vague it was stuff Bella didn't want to know. Her curiosity burned, but she told herself she wasn't ready to know everything yet. She walked up to the book case while Alice leaned against the table, she browsed some of the titles, she saw some of them were in foreign languages and she silently wondered to herself if Alice could understand them all. Bella noticed that every room had a vase with flowers in each a different arrangement.

"You know none of them compare to you right?" She asked Alice

"What you talking about miss Swan?"

"The flowers, you're beauty and your scent is much much better than any of them and all of them put together."

"Aww. You're so sweet. But you're the beauty in this couple"

Bella walked till she was standing right in front of Alice. She looked into those dark eyes, they were pitch black. Alice kept her gaze, into those deep chocolate pools. Bella leaned in and kissed her, Alice shifted her weight so that she was sitting on the table with Bella between her legs. She pulled her close, they kissed for what felt like forever, the best kind of forever. She knew Bella would need to eat and do all her human stuff but Alice didn't want to let go yet.

When Bella pulled away she continued hugging Alice and put her chin on Alice's shoulder.

"Will I ever get enough of you? Its like everything about you was designed to ensnare me"

"Miss Swan I feel the exact same way. You leave me speechless some days and that is an achievement on its own."

Bella let go of Alice and sat on the table next to her.

"So what was your plan for today if I didn't come around?"

"I was going to go online shopping if you didn't come. By the way, how do you feel about gifts?

"Don't like them generally. But useful gifts are appreciated, like don't get me flowers."

"Ok. Then I got you this."

Alice held out a small box that was wrapped in and elegant black wrapping paper.

"Its useful."

Bella unwrapped it carefully not wanting to damage the beautiful shell. It was a phone, not just any phone but an Iphone.

"Awww Alice, I would have been ok with something much less expensive."

"For you my love, its not expensive enough. And in anycase its more a gift for me then for you. Because there's times when I want to talk to you but you're too far"

"Thank you Alice."

Bella kissed her cheek and for the rest day they set up her phone and Alice gave Bella music and pictures. Alice was looking at her screen when Bella snapped a picture of her.

"Now I have a perfect wall paper."

"You owe me one too. I'll get it one day when you least expect it."

"Fair enough, Ally I gotta go now, Charlie might start getting worried"

"Ok, what you doing tomorrow?"

"Angela is coming over to visit, Jessica said she might come too. You going to come?"

"I have to pick up something in Seattle, maybe after?"

"Ok anything is fine. Thank you again for my gift."

Bella kissed her on her forehead, hugged her tight and took a deep breath of her sweetness. She left Alice at her laptop. Once she got home it was still light outside and Billy, Harry and Jacob were still there. She started on the dishes and Charlie heard her.

"Bells is that you?"

"Yeah, what do you want for supper?"

"Anything is fine, The guys will be staying too. You need any help?" He wouldn't really help but he asked to show he cared.

"No I'm fine."

Not two minutes Jacob was next to her.

"So how was your day?"

"Ahh ok. My team won! But we just just made it. What did you do today?"

"I went to my girlfriend and we just hung out"

"Ok. What you gonna be doing tomorrow? Wanna come around and hang out?"

"I'm having friends over for the day. Its all girls so I don't think you'd wanna join in"

Bella continued cooking while Jacob watched and made small talk. He had long hair and was skinny, Bella thought he was a cool friend. She decided she would make more effort to be friendly toward him. She finished cooking and served. She ate at the kitchen table with Jacob and he even helped clean up afterward.

"Ok Bella see you when you're at the res! Billy, Harry and Jacob left she went upstairs took a shower and came back to a text from Alice.

'Sleep tight and dream of me.'

AN - Hope Everyone is still enjoying the story. You might notice that I'm not writing in the same time frame the original book was. So there will be more technology and modern things in here.

Question time; Which instrument should Alice play?

Favourites: 12

Follows: 34

Reviews: 21


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An interesting Sunday

Bella woke up early that Sunday, partly because Charlie was making a noise downstairs packing his fishing gear, apparently yesterday between games they decided to go fishing today. Something about weather conditions, she really didn't care enough to ask about it. She turned over and got her phone off her bedside table. It was only 5 am, but she decided to take the chance.

'Morning Beautiful Ally'

She waited. But not long because then the reply came through.

'Morning Gorgeous Bells'

She done a little dance in her bed that Alice was awake and happy to be chatting to her. She was still celebrating when another text came through.

'Why are you up so early? Not that I'm complaining!'

'Charlie is making a racket downstairs. Why are you up so early'

Bella decided to stay in bed and text Alice.

'Always up this early. Did you dream about me?'

'I actually did. I dreamt we were making out in my room. It was sooo good.'

'Hmmm I can see how it would be, kissing you and all that. Charlie still there?'

'He just left. Why?'

She laid there in bed wondering how Charlie lived alone all these years. She heard a knock at the door, she checked her phone Alice still hadn't replied to her. Bella went down in her gown, she opened the door and saw her favourite eyes and her car.

"Can I come in?"

Bella was still shocked that Alice was here.

"Bella"

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I came to you. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, I'm just really shocked. Come one"

She unlocked the door and saw Alice was in her gown as well.

"So can we go back to bed?"

"Uhm sure."

They both went upstairs Bella lead Alice to her room. They both took off their gowns and they were both wearing pajama shorts and skippers. Alice hopped into bed first while Bella was still trying to process it all.

"Bells are you okay?"

"Alice, I'm glad that you're here. I'm just stuggling to adjust to seeing you here."

Bella got in next to Alice, Alice hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Bella closed her eyes.

"Hmmm I could get used to having you in my bed if this is the result."

Bella turned around and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. Alice kissed her on the lips before she could say any thing. She pulled back and started again

"Hey..."

But Alice stopped her once more. This time she didn't let up she continued kissing her until Bella turned onto her back and Alice got on top without skipping a beat. Bella's hand was on the small of Alice's back. Alice had her hands in Bella's hair and so the kissing continued. Bella shifted her left leg enough for Alice to get her leg in between Bella's two. Bella groaned as Alice slid her leg in between her thighs. Alice let her hand wander down Bella's neck ever so slowly and over her chest right down the middle between her breasts. She rested her hand on Bella's stomach which was doing somersaults. Bella hand slid down to over Alice's pajama pants and onto her legs.

Bella pulled away breathless and panting. Alice smiled at her.

"Still need to adjust to having me here?"

"Wow. You're just... Wow."

"So what time is Angela coming over?"

"Around eight. Shit! Its ten to eight."

Alice laughed and Bella couldn't help forgetting her panic and joining in. Alice got up from the bed and Bella looked sad because she had started putting her gown back on.

"Aww cmon don't be sad now. I have to go, but I'll try my best to be back later."

"I wish you'd stay."

"Bells you're making this harder for me"

"Okay fine. Text me to let me know you're safe atleast"

"I will."

She walked to Bella in her ballerina like style and kissed her. Bella got up put on her own gown and walked Alice to the door. Then she was gone, Bella watched the car drive away and then went inside to get done. She showered and cleaned up. Angela called to tell her she was running slightly late but that she was coming. Bella finished cleaning up the house and then the phone rang.

"Hi Bella speaking"

"Bells. Its Jake. What you doing?"

"Just hanging around, so you coming over today or you still got plans?"

"I still have plans."

The door bell rang.

"My friend just arrived talk later?"

"Sure sure"

Bella went to the door and there Angela was. Black hair and glasses. She had on jeans, all stars and a Guns and Roses t-shirt.

"Guns and Roses. Nice"

"Hi Bella"

"Come on in. Jessica on her way?"

"No she went out with Mike and his family. You know they own the outdoor store? Well today is kinda an outdoor expo in Seattle and they all went"

"Okay so its just us? What you wanna do?"

"What you got on offer?"

"We can watch a movie, watch some tv, lay around and talk nonsense. Completely up to you"

"Okay let's watch some tv and talk nonsense?"

"I like the way you talk Ms Angela"

They went through the channels and there was nothing on. Bella was looking through movies to watch while they spoke

"So how long have you and Ben been dating?"

"We aren't"

"Oh, you guys seems so close."

"No, Ben and I don't bat for the teams we're supposed to."

"What?!"

"He is gay Bella, and I'm lesbian. Well theoretically I'm lesbian. I haven't really been with another girl, but I know I'm not attracted to guys"

"Ok then. So do your parents know? I mean your dads a pastor and all that"

"Yeah he knows, he loves me either way. He doesn't care who I love as long as I live a life that brings joy to others."

"Nice dad you have. So what you gonna do after highschool?"

"I want to study journalism, I'm not sure where yet. What do you wanna do afterward?"

"I want to study literature. But I want to do medicine as well. I'm kinda torn between the two."

"We'll figure it out some day won't we."

"Yup."

"Found something to watch yet?"

"Bad boys 1?"

"Ok. You have popcorn?"

"Let's find out"

They went to they kitchen and Bella did have. They made it, poured two glasses of coke and went to watch the movie. They sat side by side on the couch. They movie was excellent! Bella hadn't seen it in a while, it was one of Charlie's favourites. She decided to leave it out so he could watch it too. They watched the entire movie and then decided on some lunch.

"What's the host cooking today?"

"Well folks, today on Bella's Lunch Bar we'll be making toasted cheese sandwiches. First thing to do is always to ensure you have bread. We'll be using a white bread today. We also have two cheeses, Gouda and Chedder..."

Bella couldn't do it anymore and they had a good laugh. Angela helped her prepare it and clean up. They spent the rest of the day in Bella's room. They shifted the bed after a long debate about whether Bella used the space in her room efficiently or not. Once they were done they both fell onto Bella's bed completely exhausted.

"What is that bed made of? Stone?"

"Come on Angela it wasn't that bad."

They both laughed again. Bella found it easy ti be around Angela, she seemed to understand Bella. A horn honked outside and they both got up to see it was Angela's father. She started leaving the room

"Aren't you going to walk me out?"

"Sure I will."

Bella followed her to the door and Angela hugged her good bye.

"Bye Ang."

"Bye Bells"

AN- Read, Review and Most importantly Enjoy.

Follows: 38

Favourites: 15

Reviews: 24


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jealousy

Alice tried her best, she really did, she tried to stop seeing vision about Bella but while she was in Seattle with some girl laying on the ground at her feet Alice's eyes glazed over. She saw Bella with Angela laying on Bella's bed and laughing. That's all. She couldn't see what happened after or before. At first Alice felt rage, was Bella cheating on her? Then sense prevailed and she decided that it was only two teenage girls having meaningless fun. Besides Angela was with Ben. Alice didn't go to Bella because by the time she got to Forks it was after 10 and she thought Bella would be sleeping. So she just texted her good night and went home.

The nezt morning Alice left for school earlier than usual. When she got there Bella had already arrived and was standing and talking to the group. They were discussing their weekend and she was talking about her Sunday. Alice wondered what she told them about her Saturday. She walked up to the group.

"Hi guys. Hi Bells"

Alice hugged Bella and Bella kissed her cheek. They continued talking about their weekends when the Cullens walked past them. Edward, the smaller guy, was being pushed around by Emmett, the big guy. He didn't look pleased about it. It looked like they were fighting, as they passed the group Emmett pushed Edward towards them.

"There now you can be part of them"

Unfortunately he pushed him against Jessica. Mike turned and swung, his fist connected with Emmett's Jaw and he went down.

"What the fuck?! Why did you hit him?" The blonde screetched. But Emmett was already up again.

"You want to fight Mikey?"

Emmett punched but Mike dodged and gave him a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the head. Mike could fight, pretty well even Alice had to admit. Edward didn't help them either he sat on the ground where he was tossed. Emmett got up once more. This guy really didn't know when to say enough. He was looking pretty unbalaned. He punched for Mike's stomach but Mike turned so that he took the hit on the left hip instead and then he went for a punch with his right hand, he hit him sqaure between the eyes and then he went down one last time. Rosalie, the blonde, just stood there shocked. The principle came out shouting and dragged everyone to the office and called Mr and Mrs Newton and Dr and Mrs Cullen. They all sat waiting. Emmett and Rosalie sat on one bench. Bella's group sat on another while Edward sat Alone. Mr Newton came and Mrs Cullen came.

"Mike what happened?"

Before he could answer the principle came out of the office and called the parents in. Then he called the kids in one by one so that he could get the real story. The only stories that weren't like the rest were Emmett and Rosalie. Even Edwards story agreed with Bella's group. Emmett was suspended for two weeks and Rosalie for one. Mike got a warning. They were sent to class two periods late. Their day started with Math. They were given sheets to complete my the end of class. They could work in pairs, while they were working Alice took out and additional page.

_**How was your sunday?**_

_**It was nice, Angela came over. Jessica went out with Mike. So it was just the two of us. Why didn't you come?**_

_**Only got back to Forks after ten last night. So what did you guys end up doing?**_

_**We rearranged my room which was fun and watched a movie. After ten? Where did you go?**_

_**Seattle, ended up sorting out everything. Miss me?**_

_**Why do you even need to ask ofcourse I did. Will you be coming with us to the beach on Saturday?**_

_**No, according to the weather we'll be having some sunlight. You could always stay home with me?**_

_**I really wanna go to the beach, everybody will be there. Even Jake.**_

_**Who is Jake? And everyone but me.**_

_**Jacob Black, he lives on the res. Old family friend. Please come?**_

_**I can't Bella. The sun, you know already I told you.**_

_**Yeah but only half. **_

_**Because you only wanted to know half.**_

Bella didn't reply. They didn't talk about the work either. They each finished their own and handed it in, they walked quitely and for the first time they didn't walk arm in arm. They reached the cafeteria and they sat with the group. They were talking about Mike's fighting skills.

"Mike since when have you been all bad ass?"

"My dad thought it would be good for my mom to take some classes. So I went with her as a hobby and it was awesome. And it came in handy this morning"

"That last punch was awesome." Ben said a little to loudly.

Everyone turned to look that nobody had heard, they all burst out laughing.

"Excuse me."

He stood there alone. Mike answered

"What do you want Edward?"

"I just want to apologise for my behavior. It was unnecessary and uncalled for. Please forgive me?"

They all looked at each other until Jessica spoke.

"Why do you apologise?"

"Because I spoke to my brother and sister and what we did was wrong. That's why we were fighting this morning."

"Okay fine. I forgive you" Jessica said it in such a way that she was actually saying "its too much effort to hold a grudge. They all forgave him and he walked away and sat at his usual table alone. The rest of lunch passed while everyone was talking about the trip to the beach and how excited they were Bella had a book with her today and sat against Ben as her support while she read. Alice and Mike were talking about the fight.

"So how's your hand?"

"It hurts a little but the nurse said it'll pass."

"That was one mean punch though"

"Yeah, self defence."

The bell rang and Angela, Alice, Bella and Mike had study hall. They all walked there and chose four desks which were arranged to face eachother. They all started their homework that they had missed in the first two periods. Bella was half way down a page when Alice slid her a page.

_**Half a story isn't working is it?**_

_**Not at all. I'm sorry**_

_**Don't be. I don't know how to handle it either.**_

_**Alice, its just you're so quick to this whole relationship. You don't walk you run, you don't jump you leap. Its just a bit intense, and I'm not used to it. It has nothing to do with the half story, and we can't just hang out together. We need to have friends too. Balance, that's all I'm asking.**_

_**Fair enough, I just don't want to have any bad vibes between us. I really want this to work out.**_

_**Me too. Still wanna be my girlfriend?**_

_**Ofcourse.**_

Bella ran her leg up Alice's. She reached over and squeezed her hand. They continued doing their work. Alice found school enjoyable because she got to know different people. She watched everyone in the study hall. She noticed Angela slip Bella a note.

_**You okay?**_

Bella just nodded and smiled, Alice was glad Bella had found a good friend that would stand beside her on sunny days. The rest of the day was uneventful. Bella went to the local grill to join Charlie for supper. Alice went home and decided to call an old friend. The phone rang thrice and then she picked up.

"Hey fortune teller"

"Hey Liz, how are you?"

"Ahh same old. Where you hiding these days?"

"Washington, Forks. You?"

"I was in Alaska last month but now I'm in New York. What are you this time?"

"Highschool student. You?"

"Nothing. I'm just hanging around. You want me to come through?"

"Sure. You wanna go to highschool again?"

"Nah, I'll be your older sister who finished highschool last year?"

Alice felt excited that her friend was coming to town.

"How's the feeding there Alice?"

"You'll have to cut down a bit. Unless you wanna go the blood bag route?"

"Ok I'll get a few bags on my way down. You have a fridge right?"

"I'll get you one that we'll have to keep hidden"

"Why?"

"Because I have a girlfriend who comes around. She isn't completely in the loop"

"Oh ok. You sure you want me there?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok then I'm on my way"

"See you tomorrow. I'll text you the address"

AN- I'm surprised how people take the fact that Angela seems to be interested in Bella. Ladies and gentlemen, relationships aren't all sunshine and daisies. Well that's my experience. They'll have their trials and tribulations same as all of us.

Follows: 40

Favourites: 16

Reviews: 29


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Hope everyone is still interested in the story. I apologise for the delay but I was writing exams. 1 left whoohooo. Anyways here's

Chapter 9

New friends

Liz didn't arrive the following day, and not the next one either. Alice called her but she didn't answer. She didn't get worried because Liz was a vampire with a special ability. It was part of the reason why Alice and Liz became such good friends. Liz was a telepath, and she was an amazing one! She could read every single thought someone had ever had. She loved being in the cities because that's where thoughts were most interesting. Alice and Liz had made a perfect pair, but have two abilities around each other was a dangerous thing in their world. So Alice waited patiently, the rest of the week kind of zoomed by. She spent some time with Bella and the gang, they seemed sad that she wouldn't be there on Saturday. It was friday afternoon when Bella and Alice were finishing up the last of their weekend homework that they heard a rumbling of an engine outside. Alice knew who it was, she had told Liz that if she wasn't home that she'd be at Bella's. So Alice went to the window to check and there she was in her denim shorts and black ankle boots. She wore a black sleeveless top with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled back. And sunglasses. Liz hated contact lenses and could only stand them that long. She was the same height as Alice and the same build too. They always shared clothes so Alice knew that Liz would be raiding her wardrobe soon. She ran downstairs and hugged her oldest friend

"Its about time. Where were you?"

"I had to make a few stops. Miss me?"

"A helluva lot."

That's when Bella stepped into view. She saw the dirty blonde haired girl hugging Alice. Liz saw Bella come out and whispered to Alice.

"I really hope that's not your girlfriend because I wanna do unspeakable things to that brown eyed girl"

"Stop it. She is"

"Aww man. All the good ones are taken or gay. And she's both"

They laughed and went up the stairs to Bella, she looked at this girl next to Alice and she was as beautiful as her girlfriend. Bella felt a tinge of jealously, Alice and this girl looked like they belonged together.

"Bella meet Liz. She also has a full name that she hates to be called by."

"Hi I'm Elizabeth, please for all that is holy do not call me that, so just Liz"

"I'm Isabella. But call me Bella"

"So Alice can you take me to your house so that we can unpack?"

"Sure, Bella you coming?"

"No, I have to get supper ready."

"Ok see you later."

"Nice meeting you Bella"

Alice hugged Bella and walked towards the car.

"So what car you driving here Liz?"

"You're so bad with cars Ally. Its a Dodge Charger, the new and improved one. I still want a classic one though. Maybe if an immortal friend decided to buy me one for my birthday I would be eternally grateful."

They drove to Alice's home and unpacked Liz's bags. She brought 5 bags full of blood bags.

"You planning on hunting at all?"

"Nope. I stopped hunting when I started working at the hospital and figured that blood bags work just as well."

"Lazy ass"

They packed everything away.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. We're staying in, sun will be out tomorrow."

"Okay. How about we go somewhere rainy tonight so we can chill together tomorrow? We can even take your gorgeous girlfriend with us"

"I'll talk to her but she isn't coming with us, she's going to the beach with friends tomorrow. You wanna come with me to visit her?"

"Nah, I'll go take a shower and I'll meet with you later"

Alice went back to Bella. She was inside cleaning up after she had cooked.

"You back. Where's Liz?"

"She is getting cleaned up."

"She going somewhere?"

"Not only her, we were thinking about going somewhere and coming back on sunday morning. Since you guys are all going to the beach."

"Ok. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as she's done. You'll be ok without me?"

"Yeah, Angela wanted to sleep here because her parents are going out of town. So I'll just call her and tell her she can come over."

Bella said this very nonchalantly, Alice was going to ask her if she was okay with this but Liz called saying she was ready for their night.

"Okay see you on sunday"

Alice grabbed Bella and kissed her. Bella pulled away.

"You're gonna be late."

"Bells cmon what's wrong?"

"You're going away with your friend. So all I'm saying is go"

"Bella what the hell? You're going to the beach with Angela? Its the exact same thing"

"No its not. I'm going away with our friends. You going away with someone I barely know and somewhere that no one knows"

"She's my only friend, I've known her for what feels like forever. You can trust her Bella."

"Ok Alice, Good bye"

With that Bella went upstairs to call Angela. The phone rang twice and then she picked up.

"Hey Angela. You still wanna sleep over?"

"Yeah, thanks Bella I owe you one. I'll be over in an hour."

Alice meanwhile got home and went into the woods behind her house and started hitting a nearby tree. Bella made her mad, this whole fucking thing made her mad. She crumpled just as the tree had a sat there in the forest.

"You okay?"

"No, but I will be. Dating a teenager is just a fucking mess."

"I'll take the 'mess' off your hands" Liz offered jokingly.

"Well she already thinks you and I are going to have a weekend of god knows what"

"What? She thinks the two of us? Maybe 50 years ago she would have had a point but we're just friends now right?"

"Ofcourse. She doesn't see it that way though. She sees it as I'm going away with my lover who came to town. Worst of all she is inviting a girl over to stay with her! A girl who I know likes her and bats for our team."

"She's just trying to sort this out in her head. Maybe she figures that you have a friend over that she might as well have a friend over and see what happens? Or maybe she just wants a friend that she can bitch and moan to like you're doing now?"

Liz always put Alice before herself. After all Alice had helped her control her bloodlust. It was a difficult process but Alice helped her through it and she would help Alice through anything.

"Yeah maybe. I'll just tell you one thing. Do not date a teenager!"

"Yeah okay, you wanna go to a club tonight? I wanna dance"

"Sure, where you wanna go?"

"I heard about this club in Seattle, I checked the weather and its supposed to be raining tomorrow so we can do something."

"Let me pack something. You feed already?"

She patted her stomach and nodded. Alice remember what she was talking about the 50 years ago, when she used to kiss that stomach. Elizabeth Kent was a farm girl, she was well built but small. She was beautiful, whoever changed her and left was a real fool.

"I can hear your thoughts you know. And it was you who ended our arrangement because of some vision of some guy"

"I know. And I know"

She got up and walked towards the house and Liz followed.

AN - Hope it was good. Review and Share.

Alice will play the ... Ahh you'll see, it won't be a piano though. I think that's a bit cliché.

New question: Should Bella and Angela share a kiss?

Follows: 49

Reviews: 31

Favourites: 22

Let's keep those numbers rising guys. I'll try for another chapter this week.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fun with Friends

Bella heard a knock at the door and she knew who it was. Angela, she had her bags for the weekend. They had decided to make it a whole weekend sleepover, she was still mad at Alice for just leaving with someone Bella barely knew.

"Hey, come in."

"Hey Bells"

"Let's get your stuff upstairs and then we can decide what we want to do with the rest of the evening."

Bella went up the stairs first, she had one a pair of jeans which were tight. She had decided to give them one last wear before retiring them, she loved the clothes she had and she didn't like shopping. So she ended up wearing clothes until the absolute last day she could. Alice didn't like the fact that Bella hated shopping because she loved it. Angela on the other hand was enjoying the view of Bella walking up the stairs. She nearly reached out and grabbed Bella's ass, but she managed to resist.

They put her bags down on Bella's bed and went back downstairs.

"So you'll be sleeping with me in my room because Charlie doesn't have a spare room and the couch is torture."

"I'm fine with that. So what you wanna do? Do you have everything for tomorrow"

"Yeah I think so, you wanna go get some snacks?"

"Sure"

They went to the truck and got in and drove to the store. On the way there they spoke about their week and where Angela's parents were going.

"They off to a conference that my dad is going to be a guest speaker at. Usually I would fo with but I wanted to go to the beach tomorrow."

They weren't at the shop long because they got what they needed for tonight and tomorrow. There weren't many place to go in Forks so they went home. The phone was ringing when the entered the door.

"Bella speaking."

"Hey Bells, I'm going to be working a bit later today. There was some kinda bear attack so we going to check it out. Don't keep me anything to eat and be careful, best stay inside"

"Ok dad, but you be careful too."

"Bye Bells"

"Bye dad"

She hung up the phone and explained it all to Angela. They decided to watch some tv. There was some reality show on that Bella and Angela laughed at most of the time. They couldn't believe people were so stupid. It got darker outside and Bella stood at the back door while Angela went to the bathroom. She was wondering what Alice was doing right now, she must have looked sad because Angela hugged her from behind.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Bella turned around in her arms and soon the two were very close together, their lips centimeteres apart. They looked each other dead in the eye. Angela stepped back, she didn't want to lose Bella's friendship over a kiss.

"I'm dating Alice."

"Shut up! Since when?"

"Its been a while now, but we're fighting"

"About what?"

"Her friend came over today. Some girl named Liz. So since she isn't coming with us tomorrow they decide to go away for the night. Someone I don't even know. So I bring it up and she says I'm going away with you so its the same thing"

"So is that why you decided to let me come over?"

"Well I was..."

"That's a real fucked up thing to do Bella, you using me to make her jealous like you think she's using her friend?"

"No Angela wait..."

But she was already heading upstairs probably to get her bags. Bella chased after her and she found her in the bedroom packing some stuff back into her bag.

"Wait don't go"

"Why?"

"..."

Angela turned around and continued packing Bella grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled Angela towards her.

"Because I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, you're actually a good friend and I'm sorry"

Bella let her hand go and went back downstairs, she hated herself right now. She had managed to hurt two people in one day. She heard nothing for a while, then Bella started crying quietly. She had never been good at relationships but this situation seemed really fucked up.

"Shhh, its okay." Angela was by her side, she stroked her cheek. She was sitting on the couch next to Bella and she hugged her shoulders. Angela being the smaller one made it less comfortable.

"Cmon, let's just watch tv and pretend that I'm here because you just wanted your hottest friend over to hang?"

Bella nodded silently and put her head on Angela lap and they watched tv. Angela played with Bella's hair. Bella felt so much comfort in this moment, Angela raidiated warmth. Not only physical but her presence was amazing to be around. She leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek, it was nice. Bella had grown used to Alice cold kiss and touch, she had forgotten the heat passing between to passionate sets of lips. Angela's kiss lingered on her cheek. Bella turned onto her back and looked at Angela still watching tv, it felt so wrong but she had to do it. She had to see what it was. She grabbed a handful of Angela's sweatshirt and pulled her down. Angela looked at her with those brown eyes, lighter than Bella's own dark brown. She closed them and leaned down, her lips met Bella's and it was amazing. Bella sat up without breaking the kiss. She parted her lips and Angela mimicked her action, she slid he tongue between Angela's and she let out a small moan of pleasure. Angela pulled away and looked her in the eyes once more. Bella smiled.

Alice had seen it all this time, she was in a club with Liz when the vision hit her. She could do nothing to stop it since it looked very spontanious. She turned and scanned the room for Liz who was dancing with some guy. Alice cut in and kissed her. Hell if Bella was having fun so could she. Liz didn't need to ask questions all she needed was to read the pixies mind and once she saw it all. She slid her hands down Alice's back grabbed her ass and pulled her close. She broke the kiss and whispered in Alice's ear.

"Wanna have some fun?"

Alice smiled wickedly and nodded. The music continued playing and they continued dancing. Liz spun her around and ran her hands over Alice's breast, it was a familiar action that she had done countless times in the past. She rested her hands on Alice's hips which were swaying for side to side. Liz kissed her neck, where she knew Alice was most sensitive. Alice moaned in pleasure. She had forgotten the dance floor and the watching eyes. Honestly she didn't care, the club they were at was on the top floor of a hotel. They had a room at the hotel with two blood bags waiting for them. Everything was so much better just after feeding.

She dragged Liz to their room.

AN - Yes there's some drama in this chapter.

Also I got the blood bag idea from Vampire Diaries, it makes being a vampire so much easier in my opinion. You just have to rob a hospital, less killing as well.

Anyway. Hope you're still enjoying it.

Favourites: 23

Follows: 54

Reviews: 35

Let's keep the numbers rising everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Visions and Decisions

"Alice we can't go then, not if that's the consequences"

Alice just stood there. It was the longest vision she'd ever had. She was shocked, she hadn't realised that one fight could result in all that. Dating a teenager is truly a fucking mission of note. But she still wanted Bella.

"We aren't going, we're going to Bella okay?"

"Fine by me. Can I have the chick with the glasses?"

'Yeah! But remember I warned you about teenagers. I think I'll tell her everything tonight, you mind if I tell her everything about you too?"

"Nah, go share our secrets. You know I'll stand by you no matter what the consequences are."

She hugged Liz and the went and got into Alice's car, when the got to Bella's place Angela was already inside. They had just come back downstairs. Alice knocked and Bella opened the door. She smiled broadly and launched herself into Alice's arms. She hugged her for what felt like an amazing eternity. She pulled back and she was blushing slightly. Before she could speak the phone rang

"Bella speaking."

"Hey Bells, I'm going to be working a bit later today. There was some kinda bear attack so we going to check it out. Don't keep me anything to eat and be careful, best stay inside"

"Ok dad, but you be careful too."

"Bye Bells"

"Bye dad"

Bella hung up the phone and explained to them all what had happened, she didn't know Liz and Alice didn't need to her it because they had heard it twice already.

"So what we're you two ladies going to do before Alice and I got here?"

"We're going to the shop. Get stuff for tomorrow"

"Ok we can all go."

They all piled into Alice's car, Alice and Bella infront and Liz and Angela in the back.

'Liz distract Angela' Alice hoped Liz was listening.

"So Angela..."

Bella and Alice never heard the rest of the question or statement because Alice started talking.

"Bells, I want to tell you everything. I think it'll be good for us. The pain I spoke about will depend on your decision afterwards"

Bella looked at her for a long hard minute, processing her mood and what she just said. Alice knew Liz would be hearing what went on in her mind and Liz would tell her later.

"Okay tell me."

"Well Bella, the most important thing is that I'm a vampire"

Alice said it soft, she glanced back and Liz nodded to tell her Angela hadn't heard anything. Bella just sat there looking out the front window.

"Bells you ok?"

"Give me a minute"

"Ok, but stop thinking about what hollywood has shown you about vampires"

"So you don't burst into flames when the sun hits you?"

"No, but I still can't go outside in the sun."

"Ok why?"

"Its hard to explain. I'll show you one day"

"Oh ok. So garlic?"

"No effect"

"Wooden steak?"

"Wouldn't get through my skin"

Alice was prepared for all these questions. She knew Bella would run through the entire hollywood myths before she got to the important one.

"Coffins?"

"Bella you've seen my house."

"Immortality?"

"I'm 112 years old and Liz is 70 years old. But there are older ones."

"Liz is a vampire too?"

"Yup"

"Ok uhm so... What do you eat?"

"Drink technically. And Hollywood got that one right."

"Oh."

That was all she said for the rest of the drive. When they got to the shop she sat in her seat for a while. Then it looked like she made her decision. She got out of the car and walked arm in arm with Alice.

"Ok. But how do you become a vampire?"

"Of all the questions you could ask you choose that one. Why?"

"Because if I can live forever. I want to"

"Bella you don't understand. There's a lot that you need to know before you become one. You have to leave a lot behind but we'll continue this conversation later. I wanna talk to Liz first"

"Ok."

"Angela can I steal Liz for a moment?"

Angela and Liz were walking arm in arm as well and they both had massive smiles on their faces.

"Sure."

"Bells we'll be outside."

Liz and Alice went outside to the car.

"Ok tell me"

"She's nervous but happy. She's burning with curiousity about becoming a vampire. She understands that she can't go telling anyone because she thinks its a secret. If I were you, I'd make sure she knew it was a secret. And Angela thinks I'm hot"

"Ok, what does that have to do with Bella and I?"

"Nothing just thought I'd throw it in?"

"You're crazy. So what you gonna do about Angela though?"

"I'm not sure. I'm heading your warning."

"Well what does she think about you?"

"She's curious. She wants to see what'll happen if you guys keep disappearing on us, if I'll do something"

"Well I'll save you the trouble, she likes women. So you'll be okay"

"So what is the plan for tonight?"

"We'll see what happens. Maybe Bella and I will give you even more time alone together?"

"Here they come"

"So we got some stuff for you guys too, Bella said you guys won't be joining us tomorrow?"

"Yup, we might go to Seattle. The plan was to go tonight but Alice said she'd miss Bella too much."

They drove back to Bella's place and they started browsinf the channels to find something to watch. Bella was laying with he head in Alice's lap and Liz was sitting between Angela's legs, she had her head resting on Angela's knee. There was some movie playing and the two teenagers were all lost in the romance of it. The movie ended and Bella went upstairs. Not a minute later Alice's phone buzzed.

'Come upstairs'

She listened to her lady. She found Bella on her bed, she was laying on her stomach. Alice came in and ran her legs up Bella's legs, until she got to her ass. She grabbed it tight and continued up her back and then laid on top of Bella and started her assault on Bella's neck with soft kisses. Bella turned throwing Alice off. She jumped on top and started kissing Alice's stomach, she pushed Alice's top higher And higher and soon she didn't have her top on anymore. She was there in her black bra and jeans. Bella started rocking her hip forward and backward. Alice sat up and took Bella's top off too. Bella took her hair our of the pony tail it was in, and let her brown hair fall over her shoulders and down her chest. Alice took her scent in, god she was beautiful. Angela came upstairs to ask Bella something and saw what was happening and decided to make a silent exit. She went back downstairs and found Liz on the couch where she was sitting before.

"So we're left to our own devices. They upstairs making out and getting hot and heavy."

"We could make out too."

"Oh, Bella didn't say you like chicks."

"I do. So?"

Angela sat down next to Liz and looked her in the eye. Then she checked her out, she was still in her shorts and ankle boots. She had in green contacts which changed her eye colour to a reddish brown. Angela was torn, she knew Bella was with Alice. She decided to give Liz a chance and leaned forward for the kiss

AN - Hope no one is too mad that I threw in a vision for the last chapter.

Favourites: 23

Follows: 62

Reviews: 41

Let's keep the number rising guys


End file.
